imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Making your Own Guild
Have you ever wanted to create your own guild but didn't know how or wanted a few tips and pointers? That's why this page was created, for your benefit! Are You Ready? A guild is large responsibility. Before you begin, go down this checklist of having a successful guild. *Cash (for guildmark) - about 70k is good unless you plan on changing guildmark later *Friends, People (to join your guild of course) *Best Friends or Trusted Friends (to become officers) *A Good Guild Name (catchier the better) Also, are you active or inactive? Will you spend time with your guild (talk to them, do activities..etc.)? Creating Your Guild (3 Simple steps) 1. While in your Village go left and talk to 'Guild Manager'. He will say 'Create a guild with your friends to help each other!' There will be 2 options. > Create A Guild > About A Guild 2. Click 'Create A Guild' and enter the name of your guild. Make sure it is somewhat creative and is appealing to others and not just you. See Guild Names below. 3. You will have now created your own guild! You will be Guild Master and will have the power to add or remove guild members, appoint officers, delegate your guild, or delete it completely. These actions can be accessed in the menu under community. You can also add a guildmark, a small symbol like a logo that represents your guild as long as you have a guildmark. Guildmarks can be bought for 150 plat in the Plat Shop or in BT for an average price around 65k-80k. I think the price is about the same for all servers. Good luck with your guild!!! :) Guildmarks Either your good at them or you suck at them. End of story. As I said before, "Guildmarks can be bought for 150 Guild mark edit.png Guildmark.png Photo (4)-1-.png|NeoN's Guild Symbol 12848c82-1-.jpg 39cfca71-1-.jpg Photo (3)-1-.png|NeoN's Old Guild Symbol 410-1-.jpg plat in the Plat Shop or in BT for an average price around 65k-80k." If you do not have enough gold I suggest farming until you have a large enough profit to support a guild. Guildmarks are pictures that represents the guild like a logo. Tip- Put in some shading to make your symbol look more 3D! Here are a few examples of guildmarks. Please do not copy or use them unless they are yours! Thank you! Guild Posistions *Guild Master : Will most often be creator of the guild unless delegated, the guild master has control over the entire guild : Powers: add or remove guild members, appoint officers, delegate guild to another member, or delete it completely *Guild Officer : Appointed by guild master, they can add people to guild *Guild Members : Members of the guild, they don't really have any control... Coming Up With Your Guild Name Okay, yes I know, we all know. Coming up with a guild name can be HARD or'' EASY''. Make it something interesting an expresses of what type of guild you are! Here are a few tips, pointers and ideas. Here are a few suggestions: If it's an all mage guild you can include "mage" (Actual) Example: f3aRmaG3, Chaosmages TIP: Anything with words like: chaos, dark, eternity,...etc. are good too (Made-up) Examples: ChaosKnight, DarkKnight, EternityWind.....etc. More Ideas: WindBlade HolyFire Crimson Inferno Nightfall DestinyX Eternity (Feel free to use those :P) ~SnarkyGurl Feel free to go ahead and edit this page for errors or extra tips and pointers! Category:Guide